Pesadilla en Konoha
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Aquel que asesina en sueños a vuelto, pero esta vez para aterrorizar a los jovenes de Konoha. Alternative Universe
1. Prefacio

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Prefacio**

La luz blanca de la habitación le molestaba los ojos. Pero aunque quería no podía apagarla, la oscuridad era peor. En ese momento se había escabullido del resto de sus amigos, aunque estaba en contra se las reglas que él mismo había establecido pero necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, pensar en un plan que los sacara a todos con vida de la pesadilla.

Encendió su computadora portátil y los segundos que tardó en iniciarse les parecieron eternos. Inmediatamente encendió la cámara web y vio su rostro reflejado en la pantalla.

Lucía enfermo y cansado, que era justamente como se sentía. Su cabello negro estaba más revuelto que nunca y sus ojos oscuros estaban hundidos detrás de negras ojeras.

Carraspeó un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, tenía que dejar el mensaje muy claro.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —comenzó a decir con su voz ronca e hipnotizante —. Tres amigos y yo, llevamos cinco días sin dormir... El resto ha muerto.


	2. Campamento en la playa

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 1: Campamento en la playa**

La chica soltó una risa divertida mientras sus ojos vagaban en la oscuridad de los árboles que los rodeaban.

—Sasuke… Deberíamos de detenernos —le dijo, intentando separar al chico de ella.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se separó del cuello que tan entretenidamente había estado besando. Colocó ambos brazos junto al rostro de ella, apoyándose en el árbol, y recargó su cuerpo hacía enfrente.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó seductoramente. Lo que ha otras chica hubiera hecho sonrojar y hacer que hicieran exactamente lo que él decía, a ella solo le causó risa. El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa encantado con ella.

—Esta todo nuestro curso, cualquiera podría venir.

—No lo harán. Todos están emocionados con esa estúpida fogata.

—Y será extraño que solo nosotros dos no estemos ahí.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido y enderezó su cuerpo.

—No hay forma de que te convenza, ¿Cierto?

—No, no la hay.

—Bien. Pero mis padres e Itachi se irán de viaje la próxima semana. Quédate conmigo.

Sakura se sonrojó por el significado que esas simples palabras conllevaban, pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke se giró para marcharse.

—Espera —lo detuvo Sakura sujetándolo del brazo. Lo obligó a girarse y se abrazo a él, dándole un profundo beso —. Te quiero.

—Yo también...

—¡Teme!

Los dos chicos saltaron separándose. Un chico rubio de su edad atravesó la melaza y entró al claro donde ellos se encontraban. Los miró suspicazmente por unos momentos, hasta que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?

Sakura comenzó a balbucear una incoherencia y Sasuke se apresuró a tomar el control.

—No ocurre nada Naruto, estábamos explorando y nos perdimos.

—Oh, claro —dijo el rubio quitándole importancia —. Supongo que eso rojo que tiene Sakura-chan en el cuello es un mosquito mutante que la picó.

La pareja miró alarmada el sitio del que hablaba el rubio, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, Naruto estalló en una carcajada que los hizo enrojecer.

—¡No seas estúpido! — gritó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sakura-chan, no tendrían de que preocuparse si no estuvieran aquí pervirtiéndose mutuamente.

—Cállate, Dobe. Larguémonos de aquí.

—Deberían de darme un premio por ser el mejor amigo del mundo — Se quejaba el rubio mientras caminaban esquivando las ramas de los árboles —. Les he mentido a todos y Sai no ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron al linde del bosque. La suave arena se filtraba entre sus sandalias y frente a ellos estaban todos sus compañeros de clase disfrutando del viaje. La fogata ardía y a su alrededor se aglomeraban varios grupos de chicos y chicas, otros jugaban a la orilla del mar y un grupo grande de chicas se divertían en la cancha de voleibol. Sus maestros supervisores estaban en la fogata, junto a la nevera, asegurándose que ninguna bebida alcohólica se filtrara entre ellos. Kakashi, su maestro guía, los observó al salir del bosque pero volvió su vista al libro entre las manos, haciendo la vista gorda.

—Algún día te lo agradeceré, Naruto —dijo Sakura antes de darle un beso al rubio en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia las chicas que jugaban.

—Realmente no entiendo porque no le dices a todo el mundo que es tu chica.

Sasuke miró al rubio con un poco de pesar. Naruto había sido su amigo desde el jardín de niños, era su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo mencionara y él, más que nadie, sabia del enamoramiento que había tenido el rubio con Sakura. Sasuke sabía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ayudarlo en esa relación clandestina, y a su forma se lo agradecía.

—Tampoco yo —respondió, mirando nuevamente a Sakura.

Una chica pelirroja la aparto del grupo y parecía discutir con ella. Sasuke imaginó lo que estaban diciendo y no pudo evitar fruncir su seño. Su compañera pelirroja, Karin, lo volteo a mirar con rencor y luego se marchó.

Ellos por su parte, fueron hasta su grupo de amigos que se lanzaban una pelota de football americano a la orilla del mar.

—¿Había algo interesante en el bosque, Sasuke? —pregunto Kiba alzando sus cejas de forma sugerente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sai se adelantó a responder.

—De hecho sí. Según he leído hay una vieja fábrica que se dice que esta embrujada.

—¡No! —renegó Naruto —. No empiecen con esas historias de miedo.

Todos sus amigos rieron conociendo lo miedoso que era el rubio con temas de fantasmas.

—No seas marica, dobe —dijo Sasuke lanzándole la bola sin poder evitar una sonrisa —. Son solo cuentos de niños.

—Dormiré en tu tienda si se atreven a contarla — le advirtió Naruto a Sasuke. El moreno solo rodó los ojos y su atención volvió a Sai.

—Se dice que hace tiempo, en esa fábrica, se escondió un asesino. Los aldeanos enfurecidos por los crímenes que había cometido incendiaron el lugar. El hombre murió, pero se convirtió en un demonio que vaga por el lugar.

—No es así realmente —. La profunda voz de Shino retumbó a sus espaldas y a más de alguno le hizo palpitar mas fuerte el corazón. Todos se giraron para verlo. A pesar del calor llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa holgada que le cubría todos sus brazos. Sus inseparables lentes negros los tenían sobre su cabeza dejando ver sus oscuros y profundos ojos —. Efectivamente el asesino se escondió entre las calderas de la fábrica y los aldeanos lo incendiaron, pero antes de morir hizo un pacto con demonios y se convirtió en uno más. Nunca murió y nunca dejo de matar.

El silencio invadió el grupo de amigos mientras algunos lanzaban miradas suspicaces al bosque. Sasuke sintió una insistente mirada sobre él y desvió su mirada hacia la cancha de vóleibol encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Karin, su e x -novia que lo odiaba profundamente. Rodó sus ojos fastidiado con esa situación.

Los chicos rápidamente olvidaron la historia y el juego se reanudo. Hasta cerca de la media noche cuando todos estaban al rededor de la fogata.

—Bueno... —dijo el profesor Kakashi, un hombre joven de cabello gris y ojos negros que siempre llevaba un cubre bocas —. Será mejor que todos vayan a dormir. Todos ya saben sus divisiones y Kurenai y yo supervisaremos. Después del toque de queda no pueden salir de sus tiendas o serán castigados.

—¿Y la prueba de valor, Kakashi-sensei? — grito Kiba sobre todos los quejidos.

Los alumnos de repente lucieron interesados y comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con el castaño.

—Pero no conocemos aquí ningún lugar —dijo la maestra morena.

—Está la vieja fábrica — aporto un chico de cabello albino, llamado suigetsu.

Todos comenzaron a discutir emocionados, especialmente los chicos aunque Naruto era el único disconforme. Sakura lo miro extrañada. El rubio por lo general era el más entusiasmado con esas cosas, siempre y cuando pudiera vencer a Sasuke.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó.

—No quiero ir a ese lugar —confesó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada ahí, dobe —murmuró con fastidio Sasuke. Sin embargo, fue el único que se percató de las miradas cautelosas entre sus maestros.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y alzó una mano para que todos se callaran.

—Está bien. Lo harán — Los alumnos gritaron emocionados —. Irán en grupos de tres y solo llegaran hasta el vestíbulo de la fabrica. No sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra ese lugar.

Todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de su grupo. Sakura miró de inmediato a sus dos mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata, pero Karin las tomo a ambas por el brazo, mirándola de forma retadora.

Sakura comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de Karin, pero prefería no discutir.

—Yo tengo grupo — dijo Ino zafándose del amarre de Karin y caminando haciaShikamaru, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirrosa. Kiba llegó para llevarse a Hinata sin la mínima delicadeza y las dos chicas se vieron directamente.

—¿Y tu grupo? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa interna.

No era que Karin le desagradara, generalmente eran buenas amigas incluso cuando la pelirroja era novia de Sasuke. Pero Karin siempre había sospechado de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y la había acusado como la causante de que el chico rompiera con ella. Sakura no estaba segura de cuanto era culpa de ella, pero su relación con sasuke había comenzado cuando ese noviazgo estaba desmoronándose.

Era esa la razón por la que no quería hacerlo público, Karin le haría la vida imposible y haría que sus amigas eligieran entre una de las dos.

La pelirroja frunció sus labios y se giró cuando Naruto se acerco hasta ellas.

—Sakura-chan, ven con nosotros.

Con los grupos hechos, Kakashi se dispuso a dar las instrucciones generales.

Todos miraron emocionados hacia el lugar donde esperaban que estuvieran la fábrica. Sin tener una idea de lo que les pudiera suceder.


	3. Prueba de valor

**Pesadilla en Konoha**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. El trama y el personaje de Freddy Krueger es propiedad de Wes Craven. Yo solo convine ambas historias por puro entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 2: Prueba de valor**

—Apuesto a que no atreves a llegar hasta la caldera —dijo Kiba mirando con diversión a Naruto. El rubio frunció sus labios mientras seguía concentrado en seguir el mismo camino que todos sus compañeros.

—Kiba-kun, Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que solo estemos en el primer piso. No podemos bajar — dijo Hinata con su trémula vos que era casi audible en medio del estropicio de las ramitas pisoteadas.

—Pero él no estará ahí. Por eso es una prueba de valor —respondió Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa a Hinata, luego volvió su vista hacia atrás —. Entonces ¿Que dices Naruto? O sigues siendo un miedocito.

— ¡Claro que no! Puedo dormir ahí si quisiera.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y miró con desaprobación a su amigo.

—Eres tan manipulable, Naruto.

—Y nos arrastradas contigo —le recordó Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada —. Solo hagamos este tonto juego y larguémonos.

— ¿Y ahora quien es el miedoso? —respondió Naruto. Sasuke bufó y se llevó una mano hasta el rostro.

—Hecho entonces...

—Un momento —interrumpió Suigetsu, tomando a Naruto por los hombros — ¿Por qué se quieren quedar con la mayor parte de la diversión? Nosotros también entramos.

— ¡Y nosotros también! —Exclamó un chico llama Lee, arrastrando a Sai y Tenten con él.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora tenemos que ir a la estúpida caldera —se quejó Sakura, dándole un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a detenerse. Quedaban unos metros más de bosque y luego se abría en una gran explanada donde se erguía una antigua fábrica. Estaba casi destruida, algunos muros derrumbados y unos cuantos tubos de metal sobresalían por el techo. Las paredes que seguían de pie estaban mugrientas y manchadas de hollín, los vidrios de todas más ventanas parecían que habían explotado desde adentro.

Kakashi se adelantó al lugar, mientras Kurenai daba las instrucciones.

Kiba se giró y miró a cada uno con una sonrisa.

—Haremos esto —dijo deleitándose con la intriga de sus amigos —. Mi grupo ira primero, dejaremos una prenda y el siguiente grupo la recogerá y dejara otra en su lugar.

— ¿Con que sentido? —pregunto Sasuke, mirando dudoso el casi derrumbado edificio.

—Probar tu valor —respondió Kiba como si fuera obvio.

Los murmullos comenzaron entre ellos, dudosos de entrar en el edificio ahora que lo miraban. Pero la mirada severa de Kurenai los obligó a callar. Kakashi salió a los pocos segundos indicando que el lugar parecía seguro y la emoción colectiva de los alumno hizo olvidar las dudas de algunos pocos.

—Puede ser divertido —dijo Tenten, intentado darse ánimos. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Karin se encogió de hombros, sin importarle realmente.

El equipo de Kiba fue el primero en lanzarse a lo desconocido. El resto de los alumnos los observaron en silencio hasta que desaparecieron entre la maleza.

—No me parece una buena idea —mencionó Shino, mirando la entrada de la fábrica quemada. Dio un vistazo evaluatorio al edificio y se sorprendió de la forma en la que todo era similar a la antigua leyenda.

—Shino-kun tiene razón —murmuró Hinata sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su espalda —. No parece seguro.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No sean aguafiestas.

Kiba pasó una mano por los hombros de Hinata y la obligó a seguir avanzando. Shino no tuvo otra opción que continuar.

El interior no era muy diferente al exterior. El fuego había consumido casi todo, las pocas vigas que había sostenían penosamente el techo que parecía colapsar en cualquier momento y el suelo crujía a cada paso.

Hinata retrocedió un paso, pero el amarre de Kiba la detuvo.

Al fondo, una luz roja que indicaba las escaleras brilló por unos segundos. Los tres chicos se observaron titubeantes y fue el castaño quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

Las escaleras se dividían en dos tramos, iluminados solamente por la ventana rota que se elevaba unos metros de la cabeza de los chicos. El pasamano había desaparecido, dejando una peligrosa caída en medio de las gradas.

Bajaron sin prisas, cuidando cada una de sus pisadas y finalmente llegaron al cuarto de las calderas.

Los tubos oxidados iban de un lado a otro, chillando por los golpes del viento, helando aún más la estancia. Kiba, Shino y Hinata, se quedaron paralizados sin poder explicar la incómoda sensación que los recorría.

Un sonido ensordecedor los alertó, sacándolos de un saltó de sus pensamientos. Algo parecía cortar el metal, pero antes de poder identificarlo, desapareció. Tan rápido como había comenzado.

—Kiba, vámonos —rogó Hinata jalándolo de su sudadera —. Esto no es una buena idea.

—Solo dame una prenda y nos largamos.

Kiba comenzó a buscar algo de lo que se pudiera desprender, pero Shino se adelantó y dejo su bufanda sobre los tubos más cercanos.

—Listo.

— ¡Ja! Tienes miedo —se burló Kiba, pero el rostro serio del moreno no lo alentó a seguir con sus bromas.

Los salieron fueron recibidos por las ovaciones de sus compañeros. Los tres forzaron una sonrisa pero sus rostros pálidos los delataban. El siguiente grupo no se hizo esperar y Tenten, Lee y Sai se perdieron entre la maleza.

Ninguno menciono nada... Después de todo podía ser su imaginación. Pero se mantuvieron aparte, con las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros en ellos.

Lee, Sai y Tenten no tardaron en llegar al vestíbulo buscando a tientas las escaleras que conducían a las calderas.

— ¿Nadie anda una maldita linterna? —pregunto Tenten, exasperada por golpearse en cada columna.

—En mi tienda —respondió Rock Lee. El chico siempre energético se encontraba parado en el centro del recinto, con sus manos en la cintura y forzando sus ojos para ver cualquier cosas. Una parte más oscura que el resto de la habitación le llamó la atención y lentamente comenzó a caminar al lugar —. ¡Por ahí!

Caminó con energías renovadas hasta que repentinamente unas risas infantiles lo detuvieron. Miró hacia atrás, sus dos compañeros no se habían movido.

— ¿Tenten, has sido tú? —preguntó con tono titubeante.

— ¡Claro que no!

—No creo, que sea uno de nosotros y este no es lugar para niños —apuntó Sai.

Las risas volvieron y un suave murmullo inteligible las acompañó. Rock Lee dio un paso hacia atrás y sus amigos se juntaron a él.

—Al parecer la leyenda es cierta — murmuró Sai con interés y sin comprender realmente lo que asustaba tanto a sus compañeros. Pero no le gustaba el hecho de pensar que un asesino podría rondar en el mismo lugar.

—Vámonos — suplicó Tenten.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces ya que unos pasos comenzaron a resonar desde las gradas que bajaban. Los tres chicos retrocedieron alarmados y cuando una puerta de metal se abrió con brusquedad, salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El gritó que se les escapo por la garganta retumbó en las paredes, las risas se hicieron más fuertes y comenzaron a cantar...

—_Uno, dos... Freddy esta aquí. Tres, cuatro... _

— ¡Cállense! —gritó Tenten tapándose los oídos.

Salieron al bosque entre trompicones. Las risas dejaron de escucharse, los pasos también. Pero la sensación inquietante seguía en ellos. Siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar al pequeño claro donde sus compañeros los esperaban.

Todos voltearon a verlos extrañados. Unas cuantas risas se escaparon al ver lo pálidos que estaban.

— ¿Vieron al duende? —gritó uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Y tú llama de la juventud? — gritó otro.

Los pocos que no habían reído comenzaron a hacerlo, y los tres chicos se miraron entre si suspicaces. Lee fue el primero en soltar una risa nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, avanzó entre sus compañeros. Tenten lo miró con pesar, no importaba lo que pasara siempre encontraban la manera de burlarse solo de él.

—Si tan valiente eres ¿Porque no vas tú?

Le reclamó a su compañero moreno. El chico se levantó y con su grupo se internaron en el bosque. Ella barrió con su mirada a los pocos que aún se burlaban y caminó con grandes zancadas hacia Hinata.

La pelinegra la miró curiosa y Tenten se negó a decir una palabra.

— ¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó finalmente Hinata.

Tenten la miró sin entender, pero cuando los ojos perlados de la otra chica se movieron hacia la antigua fábrica, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

Negó fervientemente con su cabeza sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Todo debía haber sido producto de su imaginación.

El siguiente grupo regreso riendo. Tenten desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos como si nunca más los fuera a separar.

— ¡Bien! Es nuestro turno —gritó Naruto saltado desde el suelo.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo también y le tendió una mano a Sakura. Pero Karin se levantó primero, arrastrando con ella a sus compañeros.

— ¡No! Iremos nosotros —le dijo a Naruto, hecha una furia.

Se perdieron en el bosque, ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

—Tenía que ser Uzumaki —dijo Ino.

— ¡Oye! Yo también lo soy.

—Por eso lo digo...

Todos rieron y el ambiente volvió a ser relajado para la mayoría.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu entraron en la fábrica, atravesando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

La chica estaba más que molesta. Como se atrevía Sasuke a hacer eso en frente de ella. Cuando eran novios nunca la había tratado realmente con amabilidad y a Sakura...

¡Ah! Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que ellos dos se habían estado burlando de ella, y Naruto... Su propio primo la había traicionado.

Pero ya le enseñaría a Sasuke lo valiente que ella eran. Lo haría arrepentirse de haberla terminado.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó al golpear su pie contra algo de metal.

—Vaya delicadeza —murmuró Suigetsu, soltándose finalmente del amarre de la pelirroja.

—Cállate, cara de pez. Me he golpeado.

—Sí. La cabeza. Cuando naciste.

Karin profirió un grito mientras golpeaba a su compañero.

—Chicos —intentó calmar Juugo un chico alto y pelinaranja. Un ruido captó su atención y sacó su lámpara para alumbrar el lugar.

Por todo el suelo había vigas y paredes hecha añicos del piso superior. Una parte del alambrado colgaba del techo y los otros cables se esparcían por el suelo.

—Ya, ya — se quejó Suigetsu, liberándose de los golpes de Karin que no eran tan suaves. Sin duda estaba muy molesta por algo —. Apresurémonos. Ya quiero salir de aquí.

— ¡Ja! Y dices que eres valiente.

—Eres tan pesada. Con razón Sasuke te botó.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo. Giró sobre sus talones y le arrebató la lámpara a Juugo. Todos los hombres eran unos imbéciles.

Suigetsu quiso reír. Karin era demasiado volátil, por verla así, los golpes valían la pena.

Ambos chicos la siguieron a una distancia prudente y al bajar a las calderas encontraron la bufanda de Shino.

—Parecía que tenían prisas —Murmuró Karin tomando la prenda oscura.

Una sonrisa traviesa le adornó el rostro cuando una idea le cruzó la mente y con la lámpara comenzó a buscar el lugar ideal.

— ¿Qué es eso? — el chico peliblanco le arrebató la linterna y señalo un lugar entre oxidados barrotes —. ¿Lo has visto?

—Como si eso me va a asustar — dijo Karin alzando una ceja.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Tú lo viste, Juugo?

El pelinaranja asintió.

—ja, ja —se burló —. Como no.

Karin avanzó segura, hasta el centro del lugar y tomó la cinta que le adornaba el cabello. Era uno de los pocos regalos que Sasuke le había dado.

Si el chico lo dejaba ahí, tenía una razón más para olvidarlo. Pero si él volvía a entregárselo... Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan perdidas.

Ató la cinta a un tubo y se giró encontrando a sus amigos con un semblante pálido, alumbrando entre las grietas. Giró los ojos y caminó entre ellos.

—Siguen con es...

Sus palabras murieron cuando sintió que algo rápido pasó a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron, pero no había nada.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon a su izquierda, pero nuevamente no había nada.

—Es un animal — dijo Suigetsu.

—Aja — respondieron los otros dos no muy convencidos y sin decir nada más, se apresuraron a la salida mirando de tanto en tanto a su espalda.

El grupo de Naruto partió cuando ellos llegaron. No tuvieron más contratiempos para bajar que la propia resistencia del rubio...

—Esta fue tu estúpida idea —le dijo Sasuke empujándolo hacia las gradas.

Naruto alumbró por un instante el centro de la sala de las calderas y podía jurar que había un hombre de suéter a rayas parado en el centro. Se detuvo de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco. Comenzó a sudar frio y dar pequeños pasos para retroceder.

Pero la muralla de sus dos amigos se lo impidió.

—Déjate de babosadas, Naruto

—Pero, Sakura-chan, he visto a alguien ahí.

—Aquí no hay nadie más.

—Lo juro.

Sakura soltó un suspiro lleno de impaciencia y pasó al lado del chico con pasos firmes. Naruto la miró horrorizado y la siguió intentando detenerla. El forcejeo con ella, lo hizo resbalar en el último tramo, empujando a Sakura y cayendo estrepitosamente a la sala de calderas.

Las linternas salieron despedidas por cualquier lugar, y su luz después de unos parpadeos murió.

— ¡Eres idiota! —dijo Sakura dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—Sakura-chan, no seas mala.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y bajó tranquilamente hacia la sala de calderas, acostumbrado al usual embrollo de ellos dos.

—Déjense de idioteces — murmuró al pasar junto a ellos.

Sakura se levantó roja de vergüenza y fue por su lámpara que había caído junto a unos tubos de metal.

La encendió y en ese momento escuchó un horrible chillido en el metal a su espalda, como si algo lo rasgara. Se volteo hacia Naruto molesta, acusándolo con su linterna.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada — dijo el chico, que aún seguía sentado en el piso, levantando sus brazos en señal de inocencia.

—Entonces... — murmuró para sí misma, mirando sobre su hombro. No había nada. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y se apresuró a retirarse de ahí.

—He encontrado la prenda — dijo Sasuke señalando un punto al final de la sala de calderas.

Naruto corrió, para acercarse a sus amigos y entornó los ojos para distinguir el pequeño trozo de tela.

— ¡Pero si es de Karin! — señaló —. Ve tu por el —le dijo a Sasuke empujándolo.

—No — respondió de inmediato el moreno, mirando de reojo a la chica.

—Pero si tú se lo compraste.

—Cállate.

—Es la verdad

Sakura apretó sus puños con enojo y caminó decidida hacia el frente. Los hombres eran tan estúpidos.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, fulminando con la mirada a Naruto.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

— ¿Porque?

Sasuke se llevó la mano al rostro con frustración. ¿Pedir un amigo con cerebro era demasiado?

—Has hecho que se enoje.

—Sakura-chan se enoja casi de todo.

—Solo contigo, por ser tan idiota.

Naruto lo miró molesto por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa burlona ser abrió paso por su rostro.

—Te molesta que ya no te dará besitos — se mofó, tirando besos al aire.

Sasuke no soportó más y descargó su enojo en un fuerte golpe para que Naruto se callara, pero el rubio simplemente rio de forma más estridente.

—Puedo escucharlos — gruñó Sakura al volver junto a ellos. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y le dio el listón para luego marcharse con pasos rápidos.

Los dos chicos la siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Sasuke apretando la cinta con todas sus fuerzas y Naruto burlándose de él.

De repente un chirrido ensordecedor los detuvo.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó la pareja molesta.

—No he hecho nada — se defendió el.

Sasuke y Sakura se apresuraron a salir del lugar, sin creerle, y Naruto, dándose cuenta que había dejado su lámpara en la zona de las calderas, los siguió de cerca lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando los últimos alumnos terminaron de participar, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir. Kakashi soltó un suspiro y junto a Kurenai comenzaron a levantar a todos los chicos que poco a poco habían caído en un profundo sueño.

Ninguno recordó la extraña pesadilla en la que una canción no dejaba de repetirse, y mientras empacaban y desarmaban el campamento sus ánimos fueron renovándose. Después de todo tendrían todo el viaje para dormir y ellos querían disfrutar cada momento en la playa


End file.
